Invidia
by Ekodosu
Summary: After years of fighting and destruction, Mobius is on it's last leg. The Ultimians run rampid through the ruined world, in search for the Chaos Emeralds and the weapon of the Gods, the Aphex. Can an imprisoned Ultimian and a war torn Fox be our last hope?


Invidia

00 - Prelude

August 21, 2018 A.E.

Unknown enemies attack a major military outpost on the outskirts of Station Square through wormholes ripping through time and space. The enemies soon destroy any resistance as they sweep over the outpost. a small group of elite soldiers, known as the Mobian Alliance, are sent out to take down the threat and rescue any survivors that may still exist within the area.

August 23, 2018 A.E.

The battles within the outpost continue, and one out of the several soldiers sent in have survived the initial firefights: Exodus Ogema. Alone, he pushes on into the heart of the infested station. Soon, it is reported that after a long one-on-one battle, he has successfully defeated the leader of the attack, Alvalon. With that, communications with Exodus have been cut, and his whereabouts are unknown. On this day forward, the creatures are named "Ultimians", or, "The Ultimate Threat".

August 30, 2018 A.E.

Exactly a week after the defeat of the Ultimians at the military outpost, more portals start opening up, first at another military facility, this time near Emerald City. However, Due to the previous attack, the Mobian Alliance nor the Mobian military hasn't had enough time to recover, and so, the city itself soon falls into control of the Ultimians, and genocide rains down on the people within. Those who remain alive from the sudden attack fight back, in hopes of finding a way to strike a major blow against this unmerciful enemy.

September 2, 2018 A.E.

The Ultimians have managed to outnumber all of Mobius' military powers, and the planet soon goes under their control. Small factions made by survivors across the world continue fighting against the Ultimians, despite their lack in numbers, equipment, and morale.

September 3, 2018 A.E.

Exodus is found wandering the streets of Emerald City by two civilian soldiers while on a routine scouting mission. He is brought back to a small camp where a few survivors hold their ground. He is then given medical treatment at the camp's sickbay, and is allowed a chance to rest from his past nightmares.

September 7, 2018 A.E.  
With Exodus found alive, morale returns to the survivors, and plans for an counter attack on the Ultimians has begun. This is the day the greatest war of all time starts: The War of Mobius...

01- Separation and Sacrifice

"Darkness... Absolute darkness... It fills every corner of my mind... Consuming... Corrupting... The past still lives on in my dreams.. The battle plays over and over again, from start to finish... Sorrow... Anger... Fear... The feelings are relived as I journey through my never ending nightmare... Why must I continue?.. Why am I allowed to continue through this horror?.. Is this my punishment?.. My retribution?.. I want to wake up... I don't want to suffer anymore... Make it stop... I don't want to suffer... Make it stop..."

Omega wakes and quickly sits up on the ground, a cold sweat running down his face. Mina turns away from a small fire and look to Omega, a worried look on her face

Mina: Omega, are you alright?...

She raises from her spot and comes over to him, kneeling in front of him.

Omega: Y-yeah...

He rubs his forehead slowly

Mina: Was is the dream again?.. he puts her hand gently on his forehead

Omega slowly nods

Mina: Well, don't worry about it.. C'mon, dinner is ready.. she smiles and sits back in her spot next to the fire. Omega shortly joins a seat next to her

Omega: What are we having this time? he arches an eyebrow, looking into the pot that's set over the fire

Mina: Tomato soup... I'm sorry it isn't much...

Omega shrugs Don't worry about it. he looks up at the war torn city surrounding them In a hellhole like this, it's good to find any kind of edible things still.. well.. edible.

Mina sighs through her nose softly, setting the pot away from the fire Is it our fault.. that the world ended up this way?...

Omega: Of course not!...

He blinks and looks down a little, a depressed look on his face.

Omega: ... Actually... I'm not sure who should be blamed... Our kind, or the mortals...

Mina: Omega?...

Omega: Hm?

He looks up some to face her.

Mina: You'll... always be there for me... right?..

He smirks at her, finding her question cute.

Omega: Of course I will. You're all I have, and no one is taking you away from me. That's a fact.

She smiles shyly

Omega: I'm glad... Now, lets eat before the soup gets cold.

They each pour a bit of soup for one another, and begin eating. the scene goes black...

Omega slowly appears within darkness, disoriented and confused.

"The past still lives on..."

Omega?!

"Make it stop..."

Omega: Where are you! Show yourself!

"You... You look like... Him..."

Omega: Who?...

"The one... In my nightmares..."

Omega: Your nightmares?... What are you talking about!

A sudden flash fills the darkness, forcing Omega to his knees.

Omega: I c-can't... move...

"You must choose your path..."

Omega: Gyeeeh!

He clenches his head, an unbearable pain filling his mind.

"It is time to choose your path... Show us the fate of the world..."

He collapses on his side, still holding onto his head, gritting his teeth in agony.

"Time to decide... So... Wake up!"

the darkness is filled with blinding light, and soon forms into the remains of the city

Omega: Wha...?

Soldier: I said wake up!

Omega gets kicked across the ground by the soldier. He growls as he regains himself, staring down the grunt as a piece of fresh meat.

Mina: Help, Omega!

He quickly turns around to see two other soldiers pulling her into the back of an armored vehicle.

Omega: Let her go you filthy humans!

He lunges at them, rage filling his eyes.

Just before he reaches her and the truck, a shot from a handgun is fired into the back of his right leg, causing him to fall and tumble hard to the ground.

Omega: M-Mina...

He reaches up in the air towards her as she is thrown into the truck. The soldier who had kicked him erlier holds up the handgun a bit, looking down at Omega with a cold smirk.

Soldier: Take this one as well. He may be of some use in the research labs.

Omega: You.. b-bastards...

Soldier: Shut up.

He stomps on his face, knocking Omega out cold. The scene fades to black...

The darkness opens up to a small operation room. Omega wakes up slowly to find himself strapped to an operation table in the middle of the room. Several surgery tools are scattered around him on little tables.

Omega: Huh?.. What the hell is this...!

He jolts up some, the straps tightly holding him down. He starts wildly yanking his body around, trying to free himself from his current spot.

A tall, slender, black furred wolf in a white business suit walks in, his arms rested behind him.

Neggus: Now now.. I wouldn't stress yourself too much if I where you.

Omega turns his head towards him.

Omega: Who are you! Where's Mina!

Neggus: Mina?... Oh, you must mean that girl that the soldiers brought along with you. Do not worry, I can assure she is being treated with at most care.

Omega talks through his teeth in a furious tone.

Omega: If you lay one hand on her, I swear to--

Neggus: God?.. I don't think God would ever help something as yourself.

He laughs a little as he walks around Omega slowly

Neggus: But like I've said, there isn't any need to worry about her.. It's you we are more interested in.

Omega: Me?..

Neggus: Quite so. You see, it has been found that the DNA inside of an Ultima, that if extracted and injected in a mortal, it is possible to rapidly heal one of his or her wounds, and even gain strength such as yours.

He stops beside Omega and rests his hand under his chin. Neggus: Our first subject injected with the DNA, Exodus, has shown amazing results as to it's potential. Although... There have been times where he temporarily changes into.. well.. something like yourself, and goes into an unstoppable fury, killing everything in his path... Which brings me to our interest in you. You see.. If a half-breed such as Exodus can have such power.. Imagine the benefits of having a full blood Ultima on our side...

Omega jerks his head away from Neggus' hand, an annoyed look on his face.

Omega: There is no way I am helping you mortals in your pitiful war!

Neggus: Tsk tsk.. I had a feeling you'd say something like that.. But unless you want to see your little girlfriend die, I suggest you do as you are told...

Omega's eyes widen in panic.

Omega: Mina...

Neggus grins deviently.

Neggus: So... What do you say?...

Omega: ... I'll help you... But understand me now, mortal... If she dies, you die...

Neggus: We shall see...

He laughs as he exits the room. shortly, a soldier comes in and puts a collar around Omega's neck.

Omega: What's this? I'm not your goddamn pet.

Soldier: Quiet. This collar is to make sure you do as told.

Omega: And what will it do if I don't obey?

He gives the grunt a smug look.

Soldier: This collar, and an identical one around the girl, will turn your heads into organic fireworks. And don't try anything funny, or it'll just go off sooner.

Omega growls as the collar bleeps on, then is released from the table. The soldier then leaves the room and Omega sits up, rubbing his wrists a little.

Omega: Mina... I will come for you, and I will protect you... I promise...

He slowly rests his head on his hands and sobs quietly. The scene goes black...

-End of Chapter 1- 


End file.
